Microprocessor based motor control systems are commonly used in applications such as video cassette recorder (VCR) head motors, spindle motors for computer flexible disks, spindle motors for compact disks, motors for camcorder drive capstans, and tape drive capstans for tape drives for personal computers. In each of these applications, size and weight are important design parameters. Power supplies are typically designed for relatively constant current requirements and not for high transient current capability as often required by motors. In each of these applications, sensitive analog electronic circuits are affected by power supply noise resulting from motor control circuitry. There is a need for power supply surge current and noise reduction without requiring large and heavy motor control hardware or power supply filter hardware.